monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Slimeantha's Diary
Cover Refrain from reading my diary. July 12 AaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnOoPpQqRrSsTtUuVvWwXxYyZz. I believe that I am ready to begin. Operetta has given me this book in which to practice writing. I must learn how to write. I have already learned how to read. Operetta says that it is great how fast I am learning. She says that today is what monsters call a “birthday.” I used to be a part of a blob in what Operetta is calling the “catacombs.” Today, I broke off, and I appear to be developing an independent consciousness. I am unsure how all of this works. It is scary difficult to write. I keep consuming the pencils. Operetta gave me a pen. It is made of plastic. I cannot consume plastic. I absorb nutrients through my skin, by absorbing and dissolving biomass. I tried to consume Operetta when she met me today. That is not a good thing to do. Consuming other monsters is bad. I hurt her hand, and I am very sorry. I liked the way her biomass was shaped, so I shaped myself like that. I have two legs, two arms, a torso, and a round head. It feels nice. I walk using my legs instead of just moving around. It is weird. Operetta told me about clothing, and I tried to wear some. I accidentally consumed it. Consuming clothing is bad. Consuming clothing in front of other monsters will make them confused and upset. Operetta thought it was funny, but I do not want to make other monsters confused and upset. She brought me a square piece of biomass that she called a “sandwich,” and told me that I could consume that. She said that it was delicious. I do not understand, but I think that it is a good thing. I would like more sandwiches to consume. I should ask for some more sandwiches. I also do not need to say whatever I write out loud. Thank you, Operetta. I did not say that out loud. I am learning. July 15 Today, Operetta took me outside for the first time. She said that it was raining. The ceiling was very far away, and the air felt fresh and nice. Water was dripping very quickly from the ceiling. I enjoyed it very much. It made my clothes wet, and they got stuck to me. I am very sticky, and this is apparently annoying. I have figured out how to wear clothing without consuming it. The dripping water was very impressive, and I told Operetta that I enjoyed it. She laughed, and said that there was no ceiling. Only the sky. I had never seen the sky before. It is the biggest thing there is, and that it so interesting. The rain was annoying, but I also enjoyed it. It made a nice sound. July 18 I almost consumed this book today. I did not mean to. I would have been very upset if I did, because I love this book the way Operetta loves her guitar. I did not mean to almost destroy it. When I consume something, it is destroyed, and it can never come back. I told Operetta I was scared of that. I already wrote that I almost consumed Operetta. She is my good friend. I do not want to accidentally destroy her. I would miss her, and she could not teach me anything anymore. She just laughed. She told me that, when she sings, other monsters lose their free will. Free will is very exciting. It is the thing that I got that let me break off from the “Mother” Blob. I am still getting used to having it. She said that when other monsters lose it, they do whatever she tells them to do. She never sings. She is scared that monsters will stop being themselves if they are only doing what she says. I told her that that was very interesting. It reminds me of how I used to be part of my Mother. Then, we had the same thoughts, and I was not me. But now, I am me. I would think it was very weird to be part of Operetta. We would be the same person, and that would be scary weird. I do not think that would be good, and I told her that. She laughed again, and said I was right. She said that she is glad that I am just me, now. I want to learn what “me” really is, though. I am still trying to figure it out. Operetta said that she can’t teach me that part. I have to find it for myself. She said that we are both dangerous monsters. She learned to control her powers. I have to control mine. I am writing with a pencil. I am not consuming the pencil! Success! August 16 Operetta had a very interesting surprise for me today! She said that a monster called “Headless Headmistress Bloodgood” is coming to Monster High. I forgot to write a lot of the new things I have learned! Operetta has taught me so much. Monster High is a building where young monsters learn about all kinds of interesting things. The catacombs are where I live, and where Operetta comes to fang out all of the time. They are underneath Monster High, and if you go through the right door, you can get to Monster High from inside them. Operetta and I went through Monster High, and we knocked on the door of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood’s office. She seemed very serious, but very friendly. I love her voice. It is a fangtastic sound. I like how Operetta talks, too, but Headless Headmistress Bloodgood’s voice sounds more like how I would want to sound. She showed me Monster High. She took me to different rooms, and told me about the different classes that are taught at Monster High. It sounds so clawesome. She even said that I could take classes at Monster High when they start in a few months. I would love to do that. Operetta says that I will learn much more at Monster High than she could ever teach me. I am sure that that is true. I really think I am starting to feel… excited! It feels like my slime is quivering like tiny beetles on the catacomb walls. I like this feeling. I love this feeling. August 18 Operetta did not come to see me today. I was feeling very lonely, so I decided to walk around inside of the catacombs. I made that decision by myself. I am getting much better at making decisions. I walked until I came to a big green door. There were chains all over the floor in front of the door, but the door was not locked. I opened it. Inside, there were a lot of weird things. There was a big section with bars, and a small animal sleeping inside. There were a lot of strange machines and jars, and a big chalkboard covered in numbers and symbols. Everything was a creepy cool shade of green, and I wanted to touch it. Almost everything in the room was inorganic, so I did not even need to be careful about my acidic slime. I touched some buttons, and things lit up and made noises like lightning. It was very interesting. I might go back to that room someday if I can find it again. August 23 Today, Operetta and I went very far away. We walked outside of Monster High, and walked all of the way to a place called the “maul.” The sky was very bright today. The maul was very loud, and I did not really like the fact that there were monsters everywhere. I was nervous, and almost everything around me was biomass. Operetta told me to relax, and that everything would be okay. She also told me that, during school time, Monster High was even more crowded than the maul. That is a disturbing thought. Still, I managed to go the entire day without consuming clothing or any monsters. I did consume a great deal of sandwiches at the food court, however. I picked out a dress all by myself. Operetta said it was “simple, but cute.” I guess that those are the clothes I like. My dress is blue, and covered in little pink splotches that look like my slime. My shoes look like my slime, too. It feels good to pick out clothing that I like. It feels that I am asserting myself as an individual. That is an important thing to do. I think I am really getting the hang of being “me.” It is still difficult, but I am starting to figure out what I do and do not like. Operetta says that I can use my clothing to express who I am. I think “simple, but cute” is nice for clothes, but I do not think I am simple, or cute. I love it even so, but I still need to figure out just what sort of a monster I am. August 29 Operetta taught me about the ghoul practice of applying cosmetics to one’s face. That was pretty fun. She also taught me about the ghoul practice of wearing accessories. It seems unnecessary. She was very surprised when I told her that I did not want to try them. But then she smiled. She was glad that I had made a decision about not liking something all by myself! She asked what I would rather do instead, so I told her about the room I found last week. She told me that it was probably the secret laboratory that once belonged to a young monster called “Dr. Stein.” She said that he went to Monster High a long time ago, and that his daughter goes to Monster High now. We went to the lab, and Operetta tried to explain what some of the things I saw were. She said that she didn’t understand it, and that it was all “mad science stuff.” She told me that mad science was the name of a class at Monster High, and that it was her least favorite. Still, she knew enough to tell me about electricity, and the names of some of the devices. She sounded bored the whole time, but I kept feeling more and more excited. She told me that some of her other “beasties” could tell me more about science than she could. I cannot wait to meet them. I feel like science is the most interesting thing I have ever seen. It is mysterious, and I want to solve the mystery. I do not think I have ever wanted anything more. September 1 Today, Operetta helped me make a class schedule for my first scaremester at Monster High. I told her I want to take mad science. She laughed, and told me that I could pick six classes, not just one. So I chose the following: mad science, history of the undead, clawculus, monster lit, home ick, and music. Operetta was happy I wanted to take music, because that is her favorite class. Maybe we will even be in the same class, even though she is much older than I am. I am mostly looking forward to learning more about science. Choosing my classes was a delightfully simple process. Perhaps that means I truly am finally my own monster? September 5 It never occurred to me to be nervous about attending Monster High before, but now I am. Most of the other monsters will be much older than me. By “most,” I am almost positive that I mean “all.” I asked Operetta how old her other friends were, and she laughed. She said that she has friends who are only a few years old, and friends who are thousands of years old. I cannot even conceive of the concept of “thousands of years!” She told me that it will be alright. She told me that her good friend Frankie was only two weeks old when she started taking classes at Monster High. I am already older than that! She said she knows a young manster named HooDude who started taking classes the day after he was born. That is even more impressive! I am sure that I will be fine. I am still so nervous. What if I accidentally consume my homework? What if I accidentally consume a classmate? That would be much worse! Still, at least I finally know who I am. I am Slimeantha. I am going to be a student at Monster High. I love science, and I like to read and write. I want to learn how to build things, and I want to make friends. I am me. And I finally think I know exactly who that is. September 6 I learned something new about myself today. Headmistress Bloodgood came down to the catacombs and handed me a letter, officially welcoming me as a student of Monster High. I was so excited, I could not control myself. The second she left, I followed her out of the catacombs. I ran around the school. I ran around the creepateria. I ran around the gymnasium. I ran around the pool. I ran around the classrooms. I ran around the library. My slime bounced and jiggled, and I’m fairly certain that I did not maintain my shape for most of the run. I think I may have just been a vague pillar of jelly. But I did not care! I did not think I was the most excitable monster. I suppose it just takes a great deal of stimulus to excite me so much. I love this school! I love being me! Category:Diary